FAIRY OAK: EL REGRESO
by Pinkisita Pie
Summary: Feli regresa a casa con sus preciadas gemelas , pero esta vez ..no sera niñera nunca mas de ellas , ¡si no de sus hijas y hijos! ¿Que aventuras les esperara a la pequeña hada luminosa?
1. Chapter 1

-¡Vamos Vainilla tu puedes! – grite yo.

Después de 10 años de estar separada de mi familia Periwinkle, volví a ser niñera , pero no de mis 2 gemelas Vainilla y Pervinca , si no de sus hijas.

Ahora mi pobre Vainilla, estaba dando luz , con su esposo Jim a su costado.

-¡Vamos Cariño , ya sale! – gritaba Jim , mientras Vainilla hacia el esfuerzo de pujar para que saliera el primer bebe.

Si escucharon bien, primer bebe , ¡Eran gemelos!

El doctor Penstemon Chestnut , hacie su mayor esfuerzo por sacar a la bebe.

-¡Listo! – grito - ¡Felicidades Vainilla , es una niña! – dijo entregándole un bulto rosa a Jim , quien la miro con ternura.

-Da-mela – dijo Vainilla , pobre estaba exausta.

La recién nacida , tenia cabello marron oscuro como la corteza y piel blanca como la luna.

Dalia y Cicero entraron corriendo - ¡Soy abuela! – exclamo Dalia.

Y Cicero lanzo una lagrima , aunque el lo niegue , yo lo vi y las hadas no mienten.

Me acerque a ver a la recién nacida , al contrario de Vainilla cuando nació , esta estaba bien dormidita con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Es hermosa Babù! – exclame - ¡Felicidades Jim! – estaba demasiado feliz , por mi Vainilla.

-Muy bien , Vainilla espero que estes preparada por que falta el segundo parto - exclamo el doctor Penstemon.

Babu trago saliva y Jim le apretó la mano – Tranquila amor , esta bien , yo estoy contigo –

Babu suspiro – Esta bien – dijo entregándole la bebe a Cicero.

En los siguientes 30 , minutos se escucharon llantos y palabras de aliento.

Nacio una pequeña niña , idéntica a su hermana , solo que esta tenía un pequeño lunar en el brazo derecho.

Babu estaba exausta y Jim estaba mas feliz que nunca , con sus dos hijas , que hasta ahora desconocíamos el nombre.

Estas gemelas me hacían recordar a mis gemelas cuando eran pequeñas , inocentes y hermosas.

-¿Y Babu , como les pondrán a las recién nacida? – pregunto Dalia , mientras cargaba a una gemela.

Jim aciento – Babu , quiere que eligamos los nombres , con Pervinca –

Pervinca.

Ese era otro problema.

Pervinca y Babu , querían que sus hijos nacieran el mismo dia y a la misma hora , por eso, Pervinca estaba en labor de parto hace 4 horas.

El otro doctor , tanbien muy recomendado , dijo que el parto de Pervinca hiba a ser muy complicado , por eso solo podía estar en la habitación el esposo de Pervinca.

Grisam , feliz estaba con Pervinca , mientras nosotros apoyamos a Babu.

La puerta se abrió y salio el doctor de Pervinca – Pueden pasar , ya nacieron –

Todos dejamos a Babu , las gemelas con Jim y el doctor y corrimos a la otra habitación con Pervinca.

Apenas di un paso , me quede atontada.

Pervinca sonrio – Hola –

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – grito Dalia emocionada.

Grisam se tapo los oídos – Auch –

Me acerque a Pervinca con una sonrisa y la abrase más fuerte que nunca - ¡FELICIDADES! , ¡FELICIDADES! – gritaba.

Grisam se puso rojo - ¿y yo que? , ¡yo soy el papa! –

Pervinca le dio un codazo en las costillas - ¡Pero yo estuve en parto 4 horas! –

Grisam – Lo se – dijo retorciéndose por el dolor – y me diste los cuatro hijos mas hermosos de mi vida –

¿Adivinaron? , ¡Cuatrillizos! , . ¡Vi Tenia cuatrillizos!

Me acerque a los 4 bultos de mantas, 3 eran azules y uno rosa.

Cicero se acerco y le dio un seludo de manos a Grisam y un abrazo a Vi – Tu hermana , quiere elegir los nombres contigo –

Vi sonrio.

* * *

Con mucha dificultad , podimos traer a Vainilla y a sus gemelas al cuarto de Vi.

Dalia - ¿y? , ¡Quiero sabes los nombres! –

Vi rio - ¡Yo quiero que mi hija se llame Orquidia! –

Grisam neguo con la cabeza - ¡No! , ¡Rosa! –

-¿Rosa? , ¡que clase de nombre es ese! –

-¡El de mi hija! – exclamo Grisam.

Jim tocio para hacerse notar - ¡Yo le pondré a una y Babu a la otra! – dijo.

-Me parece una buena idea – dije.

Vainila pensó y pensó y exclamo - ¡Anis! , la mia se llamara Anis – dijo feliz.

– mmmm Anis ….. es lindo Babu –

-Gracias papa , ¿te parece bien Jim? – pregunto Babu.

-Si , yo le pondré…Aloe –

Dalia - ¡ALOE! , es hermoso –

Babu – Anis y Aloe … suena bien , ¿Te gusta Vi? –

Pervinca asintió – Si , claro –

Jim – Entonces serán Aloe y Anis , mis gemelas –

Vi y Grisam se cuchichiaban y tenia curiosidad por que - ¿Vi?

Pervinca levanto la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa? –

-¿Ya decidieron tu y Grisam? –

\- Yo y Vi , decidimos que haremos como el método de Babu , yo escogeré a dos y Vi a dos –

\- Si – afirmo Pervinca – Mi hijo se llamara…Aster y …mmmmm….¡DonDiego! – dijo feliz.

-¿Don … que? – dijo Jim.

-¡DonDiego! – dijo aun feliz Vi.

-¿De donde lo sacaste? – pude notar en todos cara de sorpresa y rareza.

-De una película que vimos yo y Grisam , pero claro ... lo llamaremos Diego y Aster –

Grisam sonrió – Mi hija será Maya y mi otro hijo Clavel –

Aloe , Anis , Diego , Aster , Clavel y Maya , ¡6 niños! , ¡Que hermoso! – pensé , hasta que luego me di cuenta de algo - ¿¡YO CUIDARE A SEIS NIÑOS?!


	2. Desvelada

3 de la mañana.

Estaba yo, muy feliz durmiendo en mi tarro, cuando escucho bebes llorar. Me levante somnolienta y mire por las ventanas del tarro se veia todo borroso, asi que decidi gritar:

-¡PERVINCA ABRIME! – grite y con mis pequeñas antenas escuche , gritos.

-¡Grisam! – le grito Pervinca su esposo , mientras ella cargaba a Maya que lloraba desconsoladamente , mientras Grisam estaba durmiendo en la cama con un pie afuera - ¡GRISAM! – esta le grito tan fuerte que este se cayo.

-¿Q - que que pasa? – pregunto adolorido , mientras se sobaba la cabeza –

-¡Abrile el tarro a Feli! – ordeno Vi.

Grisam se acerco a mi tarro y lo abrió – Feli , ¿te despertaron los gritos no? –

-Si – dije saliendo del tarro y viendo a Vi intentando calmar a Maya y , a Babu cargando a Aloe o a Anis , no se en realidad y a Jim cargando a Aloe o Anis , otra vez….no se quien es quien.

En cambio , los 3 niños dormían plácidamente en sus cunas cada uno - ¿ellos no se despiertan? – pregunto viendo a los 3 niños-

-No – dijo Babu – Creo que tienen un buen sueño como su madre – rio , mientras mecia a ….a….no se.

-Oye Babu – dijo Grisam - ¿Ella es Aloe o Anis? – pregunto. ¡HASTA QUE ALGUIEN LO HACE!

Babu sonrio mirándole su brazo con un lunar en forma de Pera – Es Aloe –

-Yo cargo a Anis – dijo Jim.

-¡HABER GRISAM! – grito Vi , espantándonos a todos y creo que no fuimos los únicos.

Dalia , Cicero y Tomellilla subieron asustados.

-¡¿VI ESTAS BIEN , POR QUE GRITASTE?! – pregunto alarmada.

-Es que las niñas no se pueden dormir – dijo Babu.

-¡¿Y esa es necesidad de gritar Pervinca?! – la regaño Tomelilla – No hubieras pedido ayuda o …-

-¡No es eso Tia! – se defendió Pervinca - ¡Es que quería que Grisam me ayudara a calmar a Maya! –

De repente todas las miradas se posaron en Grisam – Jejejeje – se rio nervioso.

-¡TENGO UNA IDEA! – grito Jim - ¡Tal vez Maya es una bruja de la luz , como Babu , por eso no puede dormir! – dijo.

Tomellla pensó por un momento – Es una buena hipótesis , pero entonces , Clavel , Aster y Diego , deberían estar igual –

-Y las hijas de Babu , deberían estar durmiendo , por que supuestamente herdearon los poderes de Vi – recalque yo.

\- Feli tiene razón , no tiene sentido – exclamo Pervinca.

-¡Pero no cuesta intentar! , ¡ya vuelvo! – dijo Jim , saliendo corriendo por el pasillo.

5 minutos después , volvió con un carrusel de juguete - ¡Listo! –

-¿De donde sacaste eso? – pregunte.

-De mi taller esta aquí abajo – sonrio Jim.

-¿Y como se supone que funciona? – pregunto Grisam extrañado.

Jim rio – Asi – colgó el carrusel encima de la cuna de los cuatrillizos – miren y aprendan – jalo una pita y el carrusel se empezó a mover y todos los peluches que colgaban se encendieron.

-¡JIM SOS UN GENIOOOO! – dijo Babu abrazandolo.

-No te aceleres Babu – dijo Dalia – primero hay que ver si funciona –

Vi se acerco a la cuna y puso a Maya al costado de sus hermanos y esta rápidamente empezó a calmarse y a dormir - ¡JIM LO LOGRAS….! – Pervinca no termino de agradecer , por que Diego , Clavel y Aster empezaron a llorar - ¡Ahora son 3! – dijo Pervinca exhausta.

-¡QUITA ESO DE AHÍ JIM! – grite aturdida por el llanto –

Jim se apresuro y saco el carrusel de la cuna de los catrillizos , a penas lo saco los niños se calmaron y Maya empezó a llorar otra vez.

-¿Y ahora? – pregunto Cicero.

Todos se pusieron a pensar.

-¡YASE! – grito Babu - ¡Pon el carrusel en la cuna de las gemelas y que Maya se acueste ahí! –

Jim puso el carrusel encima de la cuna de las gemelas y Vi cargo a Maya hacia allá.

Todos nos tapamos los idos , pero no paso nada , abri un ojo y las 3 niñas se habían quedado dormidas en las cunas.

Todos suspiraron felices , pero pude ver la cara de Tomelilla un poco pensativa.

-¿Quién quiere chocolate con leche? – pregunto Dalia.

-¡TODOS! – gritamos en un coro.

Apenas todos bajaron a la cocina , me acerque a Tomelilla - ¿Esta bien? , la he visto un poco pensativa –

-Feli…solo es que esto me resulta extraño –

-¿De que sentido? – pregunte.

-Supuestamente – me explico – Las gemelas debieron heredar el poder de la oscuridad , como su tia y los cuatrillizos el poder de la luz , como Babu –

-¡Pero fue chocolateado! – exclame.

-¡EXACTO! – dijo Tomelilla – Maya es la única que parece estar bien , heredo el poder de Babu , en cambio , los demás no , los niños parecen tener el poder de la oscuridad , heredado por Vi y las gemelas el poder de la luz , heredado por Babu –

-¿Y usted por que cree que se deba todo esto? –

-No tengo ni la mas minima idea – dije – pero no podemos concluir nada , son muy pequeños , deben crecer y asi descubriremos todo – me dijo.


End file.
